


Ticking Clock

by daitsukidesu



Series: A Whole lot of Yachi-ships [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I'm so bad at romance gah, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, basically this isn't romance I guess, it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsukidesu/pseuds/daitsukidesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted was to ignore the timer on his wrist. So he readied his room for a day inside, hopefully not meeting anyone new, and definitely not meeting his soulmate.</p><p>He hoped.</p><p>For the love of volleyball, fate be kind to him just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticking Clock

It was impossible, they said, to ignore the ticking clock on his wrist.

Tsukishima thought otherwise.

Where everyone else said that he was definitely going to meet his soulmate when the clock read 0000:00:00:00, Tsukishima planned on doing everything he could to not meet whoever it was.

Why would he want to? It just seemed too convenient that there was a clock of all things on their wrist that counted down to when they would meet the one best suited for them who they would love and spend the whole of their life with. It was so convenient that it seemed stupid.

What if this soulmate of his was unsuited to him? Maybe they would have gotten along once but what if changes happened during the course of their life that made them unsuited to each other now? What if they hated each other?

It seemed much better to fall in love (or maybe spend the whole of his life without a partner) the way people in those universes in books where people didn’t have clocks on their wrists. To have a predetermined fate decided by clocks of all things was not how he wanted to live.

So he ignored the way Hinata and his soulmate were practically made for each other despite their differences, he ignored the easy friendship between Yamaguchi and the artist he met last summer, he ignored Sugawara-san and Kiyoko-san, and how their casual touches during practice, he ignored Bokuto and Kuroo and most of all, he ignored Akiteru, and the tears he cried when his soulmate died.

He did not want to fall in love because of a clock.

So on the day his clock read 0 days, Tsukishima raided the kitchen, he grabbed all the things he might need, and locked himself up in his room. If he didn’t go out and see people, he wouldn’t see his soulmate, they wouldn’t meet. It was as simple as that.

Once in his room, he then proceeded to ignore the clock, now ticking down to a time that never came.

Hours passed and the tension Tsukishima didn’t know he had faded as he calmed down, this was it then. He didn’t think it would be this simple but it seemed it was. He isn’t going to meet his soulmate.

A small laugh escaped his lips as he stood up, not bothering to look at his wrist. Surely the promised time would have passed by now, but he didn’t plan on leaving the room until the day has passed, just in case.

It would be nice to open the window though, and air out the room. Walking towards the window in his room, Tsukishima spared a glance at the watch on his wrist. It was still counting down with only a few seconds left.

_0000:00:00:08_

Well, no matter it was impossible for him to meet his soulmate now anyhow, the house next to his was empty and most people were still at school. He was safe.

_0000:00:00:03_

He drew the curtains, the thought of soulmates now far from his mind.

_0000:00:00:01_

He threw open the window, expecting to see the usual sight he was greeted with every morning, a road and an empty house.

_0000:00:00:00_

But instead, looking back at him from the window of the supposedly empty house was a girl. Her short blonde hair was clipped back with two blue stars and her eyes were wide as she stared at him with shock, having been startled out of her daydreams by the sound of his window opening.

A small beep came from his wrist, he didn’t turn to it, already knowing what it meant.

This was exactly what he was trying to avoid.

The girl on the other hand turned to her own wrist, then looked back at him, her eyes growing even wider somehow. After a while, she shrieked and slammed her window shut.

Tsukishima blinked. That wasn’t what he expected.

He shrugged and turned back, picking a book from one of his bookshelves.

Perhaps meeting his supposed soulmate was unavoidable, but seeing her again and getting to know her wasn’t.

When his family went to welcome the new neighbours, he was missing. When her mother came to visit and return their welcome gifts, she wasn’t present.

Perhaps this could work out after all.

He thought he would almost never see her again after that (they were neighbours after all.)

He was, as he liked to think of it, safe from fate.

Then Kiyoko went into the volleyball gym one day, a _very familiar_ small blonde girl behind her, hair pulled back with blue stars. She paled when she saw him and Tsukishima nearly cursed when Kiyoko introduced her as Yachi Hitoka, a new manager.

Stupid fate.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot romance.
> 
> (Totally didn't hint on putting Akiteru through a huge amount of pain hahaha)


End file.
